tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Background Music in TalkRadar
Songs that were background music in TalkRadar. Usually the hosts have music cued to specific things. This is used a lot for the Top 7 or describing specific games. This article will list the more popular background music in TalkRadar. Mainstays Game Deals Segment - Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time's Shop Theme. Dream Evaluation segment - Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time's Fairy Fountain (or profile select) theme is used. TalkRadar's Relevant Background Music Short Circuit 2 ending music. 2 'Mass Effect Series' Mass Effect's "Vigil" 12 89 127 Main Theme" Shepard Theme 12, 55 89 127 133 135 153 Mass Effect's "Uncharted Worlds". 44, 87 and 89 127 Mass Effect 2 Illusive Man". 86 87 Mass Effect 2 "Reflections" 88 89 Mass Effect 2 Suicide Mission 108 Mass Effect 2 Callista Club Afterlife 133 138 153 Lover's Theme from 2 Girls 1 Cup. 11, 15, 116, 124. Used as background music in Triforced Entry. Geometry Wars Theme. 14 44 (00:05:20) Mirror's Edge"Still Alive". TalkRadar 14 (00:06:20) and 65 "Simian Acres". TalkRadar 14, 33, 64, 87, and 92 95 100 Fatboy Slim's "Praise You" (at the end). TalkRadar 27 Jesper Kyd Jesper Kyd's "Apocalypse" From Hitman: Blood Money (played on the Hitman entry on the Top 7). TalkRadar 33 133 136 Jesper Kyd Assassin's Creed Access the Animus TalkRadar 78 Assassins Creed 1 Ride in Damascus. 158 Assassins Creed 2 Rooftop Chase - 78 Hitman Blood Money Before the Storm 136 152 Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's menu music (Top 7). TalkRadar 37 and 65 131 Modern Warfare 2 Intro TalkRadar 78, 82 and 90 95 134 Xenogears' "Balto". TalkRadar 42 (1:12:30) Rob Dougan's "Clubbed To Death". TalkRadar 44 Godzilla Ending music NES TalkRadar 45 Uncharted 2 Theme. TalkRadar 73 and 85 112 127 135 136 137 141 149 Final Fantasy XIII Battle Music - 99 108 134 Halo 1 Theme David Wise Donkey Kong Country 2 Underwater Ambience OC Remix? TalkRadar 78 David Wise (other episodes as well) Snake Rattle and Roll TalkRadar 59 78 Song of Storms TalkRadar 67 Franz Schubert Ave Maria TalkRadar 97 Red Alert Hells March 81 83 94 Doom music 99 134 156 Bionic Commando Power Plant 72 Bionic Commando Rearmed Power Plant 73 98 Max Payne 1 Theme 40 126 146 Max Payne 1 Killer Instinct 126 Max Payne 2 Theme 140 157 Chrono Trigger soundtrack 600 AD 40 60 71 84 95 Mega Mans Mega Man 2 Intro music 3 56 72 95 140 ElectroMan Theme 56 72 95 Bubbleman Theme 8 62 86 Mega Man 3 intro music Mega Man 2's "Dr. Wily's Castle". TalkRadar 14 (00:12:05) Command and Conquer Act on Instinct 78 Sonic Spinball Sonic Marble Hill GTA IV Soviet Connection 13 26 139 145 GTA 2 menu music Top 7- 107 Final Fantasy Mystic Quest "Wintry Cave" music, Talkradar 21 Jeremy Soule Elder Scrolls Oblivion Theme - 137 141 143 144 153 Chinese Ninja Warrior the Immortals - 28 66 Heavy Rotation Kirby Super Star Gorumet Race. 62 64 77 96 101 107 112 117 120 PAX 2010 135 138 150 Sonic 3 Ice Cap Zone Episode 43 49 51 58 59 78 81 83, 94 Duck Tales' "The Moon" 6 8 45 72 86 93 107 120 145 Super Mario Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy 10, 37, 54, 73, 90, 95, 102 106, 124 Category:Information Category:Music